


Guardian of my heart

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, No monsters in this world, Only angels, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Ishim presents Castiel with his newest charge named Dean Winchester. Castiel is not the usual guardian angel and some rules are broken.My Destiel Fanfiction Bingo prompt square was "Overprotective Castiel". Enjoy!_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________





	Guardian of my heart

The young woman was whisking together the eggs with the sugar, her motions practiced and relaxed. She added the flour and some baking-soda. When she was satisfied with the texture she added milk and butter, whisking until the batter was smooth, all the while humming a song. Dipping a finger in the bowl she tasted the batter, a satisfied smile on her lips. Dropping the whisk in the sink, she poured the batter in a cake pan on the counter.

Castiel and Ishim looked at the woman as she went about in the kitchen, but she paid them no mind. They would be very surprised if she had noticed them.

“So, which of them is it?” Castiel spoke carefully, not trying to betray anything. He had learned that that question was warranted. Too many times had he assumed it was one charge, only to learn that it was the other. While he didn't have any insights in to some of the more grander schemes and the very oldest of mysteries, he was well aware of the intricacies of the universe and how the tapestry of everything was connected. That didn't change the fact that he had an – he hesitated to use the word aversion but that was what it was – an aversion to certain tasks that were appointed to him.

Ishim looked at him, from his dark, disheveled hair, eyes an uncanny blue that was almost electrifying and his slim but muscular build.

“How long have you had this appearance? Don't you think it's time to chose someone else? There have been millions upon millions of humans born on this planet. You seem awfully fond of this physical structure.”

Castiel looked on as the woman opened the oven and put the cake pan inside. “For seven centuries, give or take a few months.” He shrugged. “Novak was the first one I've ever met that could see me. I still remember him charging forward, insistent on joining that army of his.”

“Yes, wasn't he one of the rare ones that had three angels give up on him?” Ishim said with a slight note of irritation, his brown eyes narrowing in on Castiel as if trying to discern some secret not even Castiel was aware of.

“Yes, that is correct. You were number two I think?” 

Ishim didn't reply but instead followed the woman as she went over to the couch in the living room, grabbing a book on the way. She slumped down on the couch and started reading.

“So which one of them is it?” Castiel repeated, the question stated calmly. 

“It's the baby. The mother, Mary Winchester is five weeks pregnant. The soul has not descended yet but she is already calling it Dean, apparently after her maternal grandmother. For having so fleeting lives they do get attached easily.”

Castiel remained quiet. 

“Well, you know what to do and the rules of engagement. If you have any... questions, you know who to turn to.” Ishim narrowed his eyes but Castiel only gave a curt nod. They both vanished, leaving Mary alone.

~~~~~~~~

Dean Winchester had porridge in his hair, on his checks and in his left nostril. That would be expected for a toddler. While time was an obsolete construct in Castiel's dimension, for the whole universe at its core really, for humans the passing of days, months and years was a necessity. It was an instrument to attach all those life experiences, teachings and moments to and deem them important. 

For Dean right now, porridge and mashed bananas were important. Castiel always had a peripheral eye on his charge but recently had become more involved since Dean had started walking and discovered that gravity and the correct signals traveling from mind to said muscles could be a challenge and did not always align. 

Dean's soul burned with a radiant almost blinding light, and although Cas had seen endless souls, this soul drew him in like none other. “Ca,” Dean babbled and waved one arm in the air. Castiel smiled. He had visited Dean often, especially during those times when Dean was between worlds, awake but ready to cross the threshold over to sleep. It was a fortuitous moment in any human's day, where their minds were much more open to the subtle energies and forces around them. 

John, Dean's father was in the bathroom and Mary had gotten up to grab a towel for her slobbering son. A piece of mashed banana was in Dean's plastic bib. Using small, chubby hands Dean grabbed the piece and proceeded to stuff it in his mouth. Minute movements of his jaw and then little Dean swallowed. 

Castiel instantly payed attention. The small toddler's energy pattern had suddenly changed, indicating distress. Looking closer Castiel could see Dean trying to swallow, but failing. Something was lodged in his throat. 

What should have happened was Castiel brushing past Mary, touching her with his grace, whispering a little warning in her ear, shoving the bowl down on the floor to make Mary pay attention or any of countless other means Castiel could do to warn her about her son and his accident. Instead Castiel found himself using his grace to dislodge the piece of fruit stuck in Dean's throat. The instant the fruit was out Dean started crying, tears of distress and fear spilling over and down his cheeks. Mary turned around and walked over to Dean.

“Oh baby, whats wrong? What happened, sweetie?” She picked Dean up, messy bib and all and cuddled him close. Castiel hovered for awhile longer around them before vanishing and letting them have some privacy.

~~~~~~~~

Castiel could not read _the_ future as all events could produce an infinite amount of outcomes but sometimes he could glean certain things that had an overwhelmingly likely possibility to happen. Other times it was less of a certainty and more of a knowing.

Watching Dean sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling brought a smile to Castiel's lips. As any four-year old he had the energy of ten children but he also required a half days of sleep to recharge him. Bending down Castiel grabbed the blanket Dean had kicked away in his sleep and covered his body with it. Dean turned to the other side, a moan escaping him as his eyes fluttered back and forth. Touching Dean's forehead lightly Castiel took away the nightmare – something about Dean walking around in the backyard when the grass suddenly grew tall, obscuring everything – and replaced it with one of Dean's favorites, him flying in the skies through giant Cheerio rings.

It was the smell of smoke that alerted Cas. Following the source Castiel found himself downstairs. A blazing fire roared in the kitchen and the wall of heat emanating from the stove was spreading out and moving towards the stairs with increasing speed. Black smoke covered the ceiling, spreading fast like wispy fingers of shadow and pretty soon everything would be obscured with blackness. Castiel knew that John wasn't home. He flashed to Mary who was in the bathtub relaxing with her eyes closed. He dropped a bottle of body wash in the tub which startled her but he didn't linger to see if his actions had the desired effect. 

“Dean, wake up little one.” The boy was slowly moving, reluctant to leave his dreams and the comfort of darkness. Castiel could feel the smoke and fire inching ever closer. Knowing that direct interference was forbidden – Castiel had been brushing close to that territory with Dean almost chocking when he was younger – he still had some options available. He could send Dean a bad dream to startle him awake, or slowly weaken the right side of bed frame that had a fault in its structure causing the bed to collapse. The only thing that stopped Cas from doing these things, that any other angel would do, was time. He almost found it funny that a being who was essentially timeless and in ultimate reality was unconstrained by such nonsense, in this physical space was so bound by it. In that single moment Castiel wished that he was an archangel with their time-warping skills. 

Castiel shook Dean's small frame, harder this time and the boy woke, eyes huge when he saw Cas.

“Cas, hi! Why did you wake me?” His rubbed a hand against his eyes, trying to be more alert. Noticing the blinds still down and the darkness in the room, there was a tone of surprise in his voice. “Do you wanna play _now_?”

“Not today, Dean.” Castiel went for a calm and soothing voice, not wanting to scare his charge. “I need you to go into Sammy's room and get him, okay? Grab hold of him, take him downstairs and out of the house. Can you do that?”

Dean looked at Castiel and nodded slowly.

A sense of pride swelled inside Castiel. He could sense that Dean was scared at these orders, not really understanding Castiel's intention but recognizing the severity in his tone and trusting him without question. When Dean walked out of his room he could see smoke all around him, almost so low he could touch it.

Castiel could feel Dean's fear, how it started to blossom inside him. “It will be fine Dean, I'm always watching over you.” He touched Dean's shoulder, imbuing him with a sense of safety and calm. Walking into his baby brother's room Dean reached over to grab Sammy when he heard a voice.

_Grab his blanket Dean, and pour water over it. Splash water over yourself too_.

Dean scrunched his face in confusion as he talked out loud. “Won't Sammy be cold then?”

_No. It will help him against the fire. Hurry._

Hearing the urgency in his friend's voice Dean grabbed one of the soft blankets draped over a chair and went into the adjacent bathroom where he let the water run as he tossed the blanket in the sink. He splashed some water on his face and dripped some water on his arms. For good measure he wet his hands and ran it through his hair making it stand up before retrieving the fabric. Quickly returning to the crib Dean grabbed a chair and climbed up. Reaching down for Sammy he picked his brother up by the arms clumsily but the baby didn't stir. Listening to Cas, he put the blanket over Sam, most of it hanging down.

_Sam will be fine, Dean. Cover him with the blanket. You are doing so good. There is some blanket left. Cover yourself as much as you can too. You know the way down and out. You have done this a thousand times. You can practically walk outside blindfolded_. 

Dean did as he was told. By the time he was done and out through the nursery door, the smoke was thick and impenetrable. For the first time since Cas had startled him from his sleep, Dean felt fear creep inside, mingling with doubt. Sam was still asleep but he felt so heavy. Nonetheless Dean took one slow step at a time down the stairs, pressing himself close to the wall and away from the flames as he held his brother tightly. Just a few steps down from the bottom of the stairs, fire burned so brightly and Dean froze. Sammy started to move and cry in his arms, the wet blanket impeding his movements. Dean was about to take a step back when he felt a gentle nudge on the small of his back.

_I'm here._

Dean let out a small sigh and continued the climb down. He could see the bottom step if he bent down and squinted a bit, but the smoke, fire and wet blanket did much to obscure his view. 

“I'm scared!” Dean cried out, feeling alone and hopeless. Sam stirred in his arms and started to cry.

_You are almost there. When you get close to the fire, walk down as quickly as you can and turn around the corner. Take the backdoor out, it's unlocked. Run to Mr and Mrs. Robinson and ring their doorbell._

“Cas!” 

Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulder, touching him gently. _Go._

Finally Dean did as instructed, and walked down the last couple of stairs. He pressed his left shoulder against the wall, at the same time turning his chest inwards to shield Sammy. Dean's feet felt blindly for the next step as quickly as he could. He did not want to stumble while holding his brother. Even with the wet blanket over him, the heat from the fire was the hottest Dean had ever felt in his short life. He was surprised it hadn't caught on fire yet. Sam cried and cried but Dean didn't pay his baby brother any mind because finally he rounded the corner and although the smoke was still thick and forced him to squint while his eyes were runny with tears, he knew the door was there. Dean could _feel_ the door. He tried to open the doorknob with one hand, but the knob was round, his arms ached and Sam was crying incessantly.

_It's alright, Dean._

Suddenly Sammy felt a lot lighter in Dean's arms and as Dean slowly lowered his left arm Sam just hovered slightly in midair. Dean whispered a _wow_ in silence as he turned the knob around all the way and pushed it open with his hip. Carefully taking Sam and pressing him close, Dean ran out in the chilly night air, away from the burning building.

~~~~~~~~

“You can come out now, Cas. I know you are there, man.”

Castiel materialized in front of Dean, as he sat down on the wooden floor, his back resting against his bed. A street lamp right outside the window tried to chase away the darkness with its feeble light, but Castiel didn't need any lights to see Dean. His soul burned brighter then the sun itself, crackling with energy that was all Dean. And even with night casting it's shadow over the room Cas could see other shadows pass over Dean's face.

“How bad is it?” Castiel's voice was calm and matter-of-fact he thought as he spoke, but he was not sure these days. Sometimes he was wrong about his own state of mind which was – unusual. Ishim had remarked about that, but Ishim remarked about a lot of things. Lately Cas didn't have the energy to pay any mind to what Ishim thought about guardian angels, rules and protocol, what he thought about _him._

“Oh, you know. The usual. Achy ribs, a busted lip, bruises here and there. With a side of fries. Maybe you can toss in a huge fucking black eye too?” Castiel knelt down next to Dean and put his hand on Dean's left side, careful not to put any pressure on his ribs.

“Hey, not too much, alright? I don't want him to ask any more questions. He has moments when he is sharp.” Green eyes locked onto Castiel's, demanding a promise.

“Maybe he _should_ be asking questions”, Castiel stated flatly.

Dean raised an eye-brow, shaking his head slightly but his eyes were imploring. Castiel gritted his teeth but didn't say anything else. Healing Dean's ribs just so the worst of the ache was gone, he backed off. Pressing a hand hard on his ribs, Dean winced. 

“Perfect, Cas.” 

Castiel really didn't think anything about this situation was perfect. He knew human lives were fleeting. Dean was seventeen this year, barely a blink in the vast time frame that was an angels' life, and yet he realized that it didn't matter.

“Is Sam asleep?” He already knew the answer to that but asked it anyway.

“Yeah, been like that for a couple of hours.”

“And your father?” Castiel kept his voice neutral but Dean would not have it.

“I'm fine Cas. Don't worry about it. Lots of people have shitty parents without a personal nurse on hand and they grow up fine.” Dean pressed a hand to the floor and got up, trying to conceal his grimace. He started rummaging through some drawers, looking for something.

“Mm, and do you _feel_ fine, Dean?” 

“I'm peachy.” Finding a chocolate bar, Dean opened it up and took a big bite. “You want some?” 

Castiel sighed. “You are well aware that as an angel I'm indifferent to human food. It's all molecules to me and I can't imagine what's so appealing about that.”

“Some combos of molecules taste great, Cas.” After a while, when Dean had finished his chocolate bar, Castiel noticed that Dean was staring at him. “Yes?” Castiel eyed Dean, knowing he wanted to say _something_. His green eyes always seemed to stare at Cas lately, as if trying to decipher some riddle that only he could see Castiel carried. A riddle that only Dean was able to solve. 

“How come you always have that tie and shirt on, Cas? You look like some holy tax-accountant. Lose the tie, maybe put on a different color shirt sometimes. You are good-looking for being an ancient being of starlight and deserve some upgrade in wardrobe. Variety is the spice of life and all that. ” 

“I'm a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, not an actual star Dean and I like this tie.”

Shrugging, Dean walked over to Cas and pulled at his trench coat. Getting the hint, Cas took it of, letting it slump to the floor. 

“Better.” Nodding, Dean went over to a shelf where he kept all his movies.

“Are you feeling better, Dean?” Castiel noticed how his question made Dean freeze for a split second, his muscles taught and his heart race speeding up. 

“How about _The Blob_ , Cas? It's a classic.”

Castiel smiled what he hoped was a warm, encouraging smile, trying to chase away the hurt he knew Dean was feeling. It radiated from him and made Castiel's stomach churn.

“ _The Blob_ is a very good choice, Dean.”

John Winchester was still awake although it was late at night. The TV was on, some show about ghosts and monsters blaring on the pale screen. A bottle of whiskey was laying side-ways on the table next to the couch, its content leaving a wet puddle on the floor. Usually John would have payed attention to the show, to the waste of good booze but this night was anything but usual. His eyes were trained on the man standing in front of him. On the man that had just _appeared_ out of nowhere and was holding him tight by his shirt, his body so close that he could feel his chest expand as he breathed. 

“So you see, I know _everything_ and if you touch Dean or Sam again I will come back. If you even _think_ about touching them I will come back. Just like that. And I will break every bone in your body and make you feel pain you can't even imagine. Then I will heal you and do it all over again. Do you understand?”

John's eyes were huge and his mouth dry. He opened his mouth to answer but all that greeted Castiel was silence. Deciding that any response would do, John just nodded. Satisfied that his message had been clear enough, Castiel smiled and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~

It had been years since Dean had really seen Cas. Sure, Dean got it. Cas was his guardian angel and he guessed there wasn't that much that Dean needed protection from these days. All the way through college Dean had seen Castiel a handful of times and each time was like a punch in the gut. The good kind of punch, that left your breathless and craving more. Dean was not blind, he saw the looks Cas gave him. 

Needing to talk to him, wanting to confess his feelings for the angel was one thing; getting the stubborn angel to appear was something else entirely. Dean had prayed, threatened Cas and begged him but all he got was silence and a no-show except those handful of times.

The music was blaring in Dean's ears, and the heavy bass vibrated in his chest, trying to match the beating of his heart. The guy he danced with, Patrick was good-looking. Short dark hair, slightly shorter then himself, a nice ass, friendly green eyes, what else could Dean ask for? They had met at the bar, started talking and Dean guessed there was something there. He didn't know if he could call it a spark though. 

Patrick was nice, but Dean wanted more. He hadn't really dated, just a flirt now and then, kissing some guys and girls but it was like he was just going through the motions. His eyes were on Dean but it was not enough. Dean smiled and put an arm around Patrick, pulling him close; he smelled lightly of sweat and cologne. Quickly Dean looked around, but the scene was still the same; an ocean of people dancing and lights flashing so brightly almost blinding you.

_Come on, where are you?_

Dean nuzzled the side of Patrick's neck as they swayed together with the beat of the music, findings his lips and kissing him tentatively and then more eagerly as Patrick opened up. He tasted of mint.

_You are so fucking stubborn, you really want more?_

Patrick kissed him back, biting Dean's lips before backing away slightly. Dean would have none of it, and pressed himself against Patrick, grinding his crotch against him. And then Dean could feel that tingling sensation come all over him. He stepped away from Patrick and turned around. 

_Finally, you feathered fool!_

Castiel was there, a disapproving frown between his eyes that smoothed out when he looked at him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean just smiled. “Hi, Cas.”


End file.
